<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Fuel by Pokeshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791946">Star Fuel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow'>Pokeshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlight Brigade Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, M/M, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not sure I understand. What else can you really collect from someone?” Strive questioned in confusion. Hanson squirmed a little.<br/>“U-uh, w-well. We need uh… you know… the other kind of um… fluid a being produces…” Hanson stammered, scratching his neck nervously. Strive was completely lost, he didn’t understand what the Captain was trying to say. Sung was still snickering to himself, clearly enjoying the scene. Hanson gave him an imploring look, unable to get the words out of his throat. Sung shook his head a little in amusement, before leaning over to murmur in Strive’s ear.<br/>“He’s trying to say semen.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlight Brigade Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Fuel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise of the ship slowed to a gentle hum as Strive delicately piloted it into the hanger, landing with a soft jolt he’d long since become used to. It’s been a little over three months since Strive had first joined the Starlight Brigade, yet his ship already felt like another limb to him. Like it was an extension of his own body. And to a certain extent you could say that it really was, what with Moebians being able to spiritually bond with their ships and all. It still felt special to Strive though, not just some normal part of his biology. He’d finally found that piece of himself that had been missing his whole life. He even sometimes slept in his ship on a lonely night, although the bedroll was far less comfortable than his actual bed. It just soothed his soul to be able to touch his ship and know things were going to be ok…</p>
<p>The other ships landed beside Strive’s with a dull thud. The various melodies of the ships slowly started to wind down as they settled into position, wrapping up with a final bassy boom from Havve Hogan’s ship. A happy sigh sounded over the com-link, the slightly pixelated view of Commander Meouch showing the cat happily lounging back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Everyone good? No bumps and scratches?” Sung’s voice asked, slightly distorted over the mic.</p>
<p>“All fine here!” Strive chirped confidently. He’d had a smooth landing, and had made sure none of the debris from the asteroid Meouch had shot got anywhere near his ship. Besides, he would have felt if anything had been damaged. He still had the scar on his arm from when the wing of his ship had been damaged. It was fading as time passed, but still clearly visible when his cloak lifted up. His cheek scar was almost fully healed now, he could still feel a faint bump, but when looking in the mirror he could hardly tell it even existed.</p>
<p>“Bit of dust on me, but otherwise good.” Meouch said.</p>
<p>“I think we’re all fine, bit of a long day though.” Phobos hummed, slightly weary.</p>
<p>“<b>Confirmed.</b>” Havve rumbled, a bit of steam coming from the bottom of his screen as he unlocked his legs from the ship.</p>
<p>Master Brian gave a tiny, almost imperceivable nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah it was a bit of a dud run, but at least we know the cost is clear.” Sung said warmly, smiling warmly over the video feed.</p>
<p>“For now…” Phobos muttered pessimistically. Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to think of a decent response to the thought. Just as Sung opened his mouth, Strive heard the familiar clicks and bangs of the other ships’ exit platforms connecting to them.</p>
<p>“Let’s continue this in just a sec.” Sung said, reaching over to power down his ship. Everyone nodded or hummed in agreement, screens disappearing from Strive’s display one by one. Strive sighed, stretching his back out for a moment. It gave a satisfying crack, relieving the small amount of pressure that had been building just below his shoulder blades. While it had been good to get out there and stretch his wings, standing for so long did start to bother his spine after a while. </p>
<p>“Alright… let me out please.” Strive asked his ship politely. With a gentle, melodic hum, the platform under Strive’s feet lit up, filling his body with a warm tingle. He gently descended through the ship, their connection allowing him to morph safely though without any problems. The ship carefully lowered him to the floor, before becoming solid once more.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Go to sleep now.” Strive whispered, giving the lower fin of the ship a loving pat. He felt his gem tingle a little as the ship’s lights dimmed, shutting down and letting the gentle anti-grav field below it hold it aloft.</p>
<p>Strive stepped back to watch the others disembark their ships as the various technicians and engineers gave their vessels a look over. It was still so weird seeing aliens for the first time, Humans had just been a thing of stories only a few months ago. Some tale about our distant allies coming to our aid during the final battle against the Void, but hadn’t been seen ever since. Yet here he was surrounded by them daily. Strive glanced up as one of the Human engineers waved at him as he drew near.</p>
<p>“Everything good here?” The man asked, pulling out a notepad to jot anything down.</p>
<p>“Yes sir, not a scratch on me and no signs of any danger out there.” Strive nodded proudly. The human smiled, writing something down.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it. It’s been nice not to worry too much about these guys being blown up lately,” The Human chuckled. “You mind if I give your girl a wash later? There’s a bit of dust on the wings I’d like to take care of.”</p>
<p>“As long as you’re gentle, go ahead.” Strive grinned.</p>
<p>“Naturally.” The Human nodded, moving to give the ship a full inspection. Strive let him do his work in peace, walking to the middle of the bay to wait for his friends. All of them were walking down the steps of their boarding platforms, except for Master Brian. Strive didn’t spot him for a moment… before yelping with surprise. The ninja was standing right beside him, somehow mere inches away without having made a sound.</p>
<p>“L-lords you scared me!” Strive laughed with embarrassment. He really should be used to it by now, the stoney ninja could move around the base like liquid. He could be there one minute, gone the next without you ever noticing him move. It was impressive, Strive had always wanted to ask how he did it, but…</p>
<p>Brian didn’t respond, he just stared off in the direction of the others with his hardened gaze. Strive felt a little disheartened at being ignored, but he was unfortunately used to it. Brian never really acknowledged him outside of combat, he barely even looked Strive in the eyes when he tried to talk to him. Sometimes Strive had to wonder if he did something wrong…</p>
<p>“Mmm much better… hey kid, good flight?” Meouch purred as he joined the pair, stretching his tail lazily.</p>
<p>“I mean, not much actually happened, but I just enjoy flying in general so I had a good time.” Strive chirped cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear,” Meouch grinned. “I won’t lie, I am getting a little itchy trigger finger over here though. It’s been too long since I had a good fight.”</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s something we should be celebrating!” Sung huffed as he joined the trio. “We’ve kept this entire area of sky safe like this for a good two months now, and barely had any trouble from the Void since we took down an entire Star Eater. We must have damaged them <em> hard </em>for them not to have retaliated after all this time!”</p>
<p>“Unless they’re just building up a bigger army to wipe us out, or deliberately lulling us into a false sense of security so they can hit us when we least expect it…” Phobos grumbled pessimistically as he joined the circle. Strive felt the whole group cringe a little. It’s not that Phobos was wrong, it’s just… honestly, it was something Strive had been worrying about too. How could things be going this easy after they committed such a massive act of rebellion? Surely there had to be a catch or something… it’s just that no one wanted to admit they were worried about it. Not when so many people looked up to them now. They were the biggest symbol of hope left in a dying sky. How could they admit they were scared?</p>
<p>“...Let's talk about this in the common room.” Sung said softly, a warmness to his tone to make sure Phobos didn’t feel his fears were being dismissed. Phobos nodded silently, helm pointing downward. It was always a bit hard for Strive to tell what Phobos was feeling, what with the bulky helmet and all. Honestly, Strive didn’t even know what species Phobos was under there. He’d assumed Human at first given how many there were around this ship, but then he heard someone mention how the mask wasn’t just for show and was really a breathing device, so now Strive just had no idea whatsoever! He probably could just ask at some point, but he figured if it was important he would have been told already. Phobos was just Phobos, that was the main thing that mattered.</p>
<p>Sung motioned for the crew to head towards the hallway, leading the way back to their private section of the ship. Strive followed along behind him without question, more than eager to go collapse in bed for a bit, or just relax on the couch. The Starlight Brigade had their own area of the ship; sleeping quarters, a small kitchen, a relaxation area, and a handful of small rooms related to their mission. When he’d first arrived, the others had apologised for the crudge setup, but honestly it was mansion like to Strive. He’d never had a space fully to himself before. Now he had a nice sized bedroom all to himself with a closable door on it! Back home they could never justify the waste of material for solid doors, cloth curtains were the best you could get. Honestly, just not having to listen to his grandfather’s snoring every night was one of the best parts of this new life! </p>
<p>The group hopped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. The moment they were shut, an unspoken wave of relief rippled through them. Strive let his ears droop as he could finally allow the exhaustion of the day hit him. Now that they were out of view, they could let loose and relax a little. </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s better,” Sung hummed wearily, letting himself slouch against the elevator wall as it rose. “Now then, you doing ok there man?”</p>
<p>Phobos seemed to hesitate for a moment, rubbing nervously at his fingers. Now that they were safely out of view, Brian allowed himself to be human for a moment, gently pressing his shoulder against Phobos’s. This small touch was actually a lot for Brian, Strive barely ever saw him physically touch anyone like this.</p>
<p>“I… I’m not sure. I’m just scared. Why do we keep getting alerts but <em> nothing </em>is out there? Why aren’t they coming for us yet? I just… I’m scared that something is going to happen to this place that we can’t fix…” Phobos trailed away softly, gently holding onto Brian’s hand. To Strive’s surprise, the ninja didn’t flinch and allowed the touch to continue. Sung sighed wearily as he started to undo some of his armour straps.</p>
<p>“Honestly I don’t know why we keep getting pinged. The Captains and I have looked over the scanners a few times to see if something is wrong, but aren’t spotting anything. Yet when we fly out to meet an alert, we see nothing. Unless I’m just missing something, my only ideas are that maybe it’s picking up something else that we haven’t thought of, or our other idea… it really is picking up a Void Fighter.” Sung said, letting his usual cheery tone drop. The elevator doors finally opened into their common room, letting the group spill into couches and bean bags as Sung continued to speak. </p>
<p>“Maybe there’s a scout ship out there that’s coming close to scan us, and the moment it sees us coming it flees. I don’t know though. We never see anything when we go out there, so we only have these pings on the scanner to go off of. Maybe I’m totally wrong and it’s just something stupid like two rocks banging together to make a spark big enough to trip the scanner, or maybe there really is a ship out there. I just don’t know, and I don’t know what to feel. Scared that they’re watching us, or confident that they’re running away any time we approach. Right now we can only really do is just keep going out there to check, and keep doing our colour runs.” Sung said as he shrugged off his shoulder pads, letting them fall next to his armchair with a thud.</p>
<p>“And I get that, I just… I just get nervous sometimes. It feels like things have been too easy lately,” Phobos admitted softly. “I really thought they would have reacted stronger to losing a whole fleet like that.”</p>
<p>“I mean, honestly same, but also consider that The Void have <em> never </em>taken a blow that substantial since the Moebian war, and even there they barely took a scratch compared to- oh right, sorry man.” Sung interrupted himself to apologise to Strive.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I barely remember it all anyway. I was like 4 when the fighting ended.” Strive shrugged. It was more the aftermath that hurt than the memory of the <em> actual </em>war. It did used to bother him a lot that he couldn’t really remember his parents, but could somehow still remember that big ship overhead stealing away the last of their stars… but it’d been 18 years, he’d come to terms with everything. His grandfather still had photos, and he’d heard enough stories to build an image of what they were like, he just couldn’t remember any of the bits he was a part of… He knew they’d be proud though, and that’s what really mattered. They died trying to stop The Void, and here Strive was all these years later helping return the stars back to his home and taking down an entire fleet of Void Fighters in the process. They’d be proud of him.</p>
<p>“Maybe I just haven’t been doing too well lately. I don’t know, just felt kinda shit and not sure why.” Phobos forced himself to chuckle as he settled down onto a couch with Brian.</p>
<p>“You’ve been tense the last few days man. Maybe you need to go take a long  ‘sesh to relax a bit.” Meouch laughed as he regally splayed himself into a beanbag.</p>
<p>“Aha maybe, it has been awhile since I had a long one. It’s just a pain with the whole smoking up the room, you know?” Phobos laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that reminds me. Can I borrow you for a minute there Strive? Captain Hanson wanted to talk to you about something.” Sung asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure.” Strive nodded, a little confused about the conversation but didn’t want to ask.</p>
<p>“Ooh is it finally the big question?” Meouch purred wickedly.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone, Meouch.” Sung said, shooting the Felisapian a <em> look </em> . Meouch pouted a little, tail flicking, before collapsing back into the beanbag with a huff. Strive blinked a little in confusion, but didn’t comment. <em> ‘The big question’ </em>? What big question could there be? Strive could feel a ball of worry building in his stomach. Was it something bad? Or something good?</p>
<p>“Come on, he should still be around somewhere.” Sung smiled, motioning for Strive to follow him.</p>
<p>“Alright then.” Strive nodded, trying to swallow down the nervous weight in his chest. Surely if it was anything bad Sung wouldn’t be smiling. It took him a moment to convince his body to get out of the comfy beanbag he had sat on, but after a second he was up and following Sung out of the room. </p>
<p>“We’ll check his office first, if he’s not in he’ll probably be back downstairs helping Ebba with something.” Sung said, moreso to himself than to Strive.</p>
<p>“So what’s this about?” Strive asked politely. Sung snickered softly to himself.</p>
<p>“It’d probably be better if he explained himself, I’m not sure how uh, <em> eloquently </em>I can phrase it all.” Sung replied. </p>
<p>“Oh uh, ok then…” Strive blinked in confusion. He was still a little concerned, but it sounded like it wouldn’t be something <em> bad </em>bad… besides, it was Captain Hanson they were going to talk to. He was the nice human guy in charge of taking care of the brigade and doing all the magic and star revival side of their mission. If Strive was in any sort of trouble, they’d be talking to Captain Ebba, right? She was the one in charge of battle tactics and defense, if Strive was doing a poor job she’d be the one to talk to.</p>
<p>Strive silently followed behind Sung down the hallway, the one filled with sciency things and offices Strive had never really seen. He usually had no reason to be down here, so he’d never actually explored it. He’d mostly stuck to the living quarters and the common room, or some of the downstairs common areas for the rest of the ship’s residents. He’d had a basic rundown of what was up here; Hanson’s office, some sort of storage and machinery room, a room for their magic star making stuff… but Strive had never actually been in any of them. Especially since that last room had an intimidating entrance, at least to Strive. No windows, a little light above the entrance that glowed either green or red, big soundproof door… just spooky. It was probably perfectly fine in there, he’d just never looked in.</p>
<p>Sung softly knocked on the open door to Captain Hanson’s office, before poking his head in. </p>
<p>“Oh hey you guys are back. Any news?” Strive heard the Captain ask as Sung walked in. The Human has a nice voice, a gentle warm rumble that reminded Strive a little of a feline. Strive nervously edged around the corner, trying to swallow down his nerves.</p>
<p>“Not really, Meouch decided to shoot at an asteroid out of boredom but that’s pretty much it.” Sung chuckled. Hanson finally spotted Strive hovering nervously to one side and shot him a warm smile. Strive did find himself relaxing a little, something about Captain Hanson was just so gentle and comforting even though he towered over Strive. Most of these aliens seemed to though, Strive had just sort of gotten used to it. Hanson was from the same planet Sung had originated from, so he wore very similar clothing. Bulky looking shoulder pads that were actually very movable and thin, light breathable clothing to help keep them cool while also protecting from the sandy winds, wrapped hand gloves, but unlike Sung Hanson wore no helmet. He let his long soft hair hang free around his shoulders. His clothes were also more on the pink side of the colour spectrum, unlike Sung’s strong orange. Strive had never seen a ‘desert’ before, but Sung had told him enough about the hot dry winds and sand covered landscapes to try and formulate a picture. It was hard to imagine heat strong enough to burn you, or light so bright you needed constant vision protection, but he could imagine what the colours must be like. Hopefully one day he could see it for himself though.</p>
<p>“That’s fair, don’t say I blame the guy. I swear I’ve been checking all the machinery and it shouldn’t be misreading this much, but oh well. Anything in particular I can do for you two?” Captain Hanson asked warmly, putting whatever paper he was looking at to one side and standing from the small desk.</p>
<p>“I figured if you were free, maybe it might be a good time to ask this one about <em> you know what. </em>” Sung said, nodding towards Strive. </p>
<p>“Oh right, of course. Hey there Strive, how are you doing?” Hanson asked. </p>
<p>“A bit tired from our flight, but otherwise good. Y-you wanted to talk, Captain?” Strive said, trying to ignore that little spark of anxiety in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Ah yes, if you’ve got the time that is.” The Captain nodded, walking over to the pair.</p>
<p>“I think so, we have nothing scheduled for awhile, right Sung?” Strive asked, double checking himself.</p>
<p>“We’ve already done our patrol for the day, so unless there’s an emergency, we’re free for the rest of the night.” Sung grinned supportively. </p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. So uh… hmm where do I start with this… ok Strive, I need to talk to you about something, but it’s going to be just a little bit awkward…” Captain Hanson said, scratching his neck nervously. That spark of anxiety twisted in Strive’s stomach.</p>
<p>“I-I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?” Strive questioned, ears drooping a little.</p>
<p>“No no, it’s nothing like that! You’ve been doing a wonderful job and we’re lucky to have someone like you on the team!” Hanson grinned reassuringly. </p>
<p>“It’s true,” Sung agreed proudly, giving Strive a reassuring pat on the back. “You’ve been one of the best things to happen to this team! We wouldn’t trade you in for the universe.”</p>
<p>Relief flooded Strive at these words, eyes prickling slightly. He was always afraid that maybe he was just a burden on the others, that he wasn’t actually that good at flying and they were just being nice to him. Hearing that he actually <em> mattered </em>almost made him want to cry with happiness.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys, that means a lot to me.” Strive smiled shyly.</p>
<p>“No problem, man. I meant awkward more in the way of uh… this is going to be a really weird question and request I need to talk to you about.” Hanson clarified.</p>
<p>“You want me to hang around for this or give you two some privacy?” Sung asked politely.</p>
<p>“Er, actually if you could hang around that’d be good. You know what I’m going to say, so you might be able to explain bits of it better than I can.” Captain Hanson said, slightly nervously. Sung snickered a little. </p>
<p>“Sure can.” Sung purred, oddly flirtatiously. Strive just blinked in confusion. Hanson cleared his throat a little, trying to shake off the embarrassed flush filling his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Right. So, now then. Strive, you are aware of our current mission outside of pushing back the Void is seeding the colours and magic they took back into the universe, correct?” Captain Hanson questioned.</p>
<p>“Of course! I’d personally consider it my favourite part.” Strive nodded, unsure why the Captain was asking him if he knew what his own job was.</p>
<p>“Have you ever questioned how we’re able to do that? How we make that liquid that spreads the magic back into the sky?”</p>
<p>Strive thought for a moment, completely stumped. He really hadn’t questioned it before now. They just loaded these pods into their ships, picked a safe area of sky usually near an inhabited planet, and released them in a show like formation to not only fill the sky with colour and magic, but to bring back hope to everyone who saw it. He’d always just focused on the beauty it brought, and the way it changed the lives of every being who saw the sky lighting up again. He’d never given a thought to just <em> what </em>filled those big pods of glistening platinum liquid.</p>
<p>“N-no actually.” Strive admitted.</p>
<p>“Well uh… how do I put this… all living beings have a sort of magic in them, right? So if we can take some of that magic and refine it down, we get the pure material we can use to seed magic and colours back into the universe.” Captain Hanson tried to explain nervously.</p>
<p>“Makes sense, I think…” Strive said softly.</p>
<p>“Good, good… alright, so human’s inner magic is actually fairly weak. While it’s there, we’re more so built for physical feats rather than magical ones. So that means when Sung, Brian and I go through the uh… <em> refinement </em> process, the output isn’t actually that powerful. Meouch can do a little better, and Phobos can make a decent amount of magic, but all added up it’s nowhere near the level we really want to achieve. That’s actually why your colour runs tend to be so short, the magic fuel we produce is only strong enough for either one big colour dump, or a weak colour trail. That’s why we wanted to ask you an awkward question. You Moebians are just <em> filled </em>with magic, one load from you is the equivalent to about five of ours!” Hanson said, trying his best to describe things simply. Sung let out a snicker of laughter when Hanson said ‘load’.</p>
<p>“So you’re asking me to help out with this magic fuel thing?” Strive figured out.</p>
<p>“Yes exactly.” Captain Hanson nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright. So what does that actually mean? What would I need to do?” Strive asked. </p>
<p>“W-well that’s the awkward part,” Hanson stuttered nervously. “You see the thing is, to extract that magic from a living being, you need uh… genetic material from them.”</p>
<p>“What, you mean like, blood or something?” Strive suggested.</p>
<p>“That <em> can </em>actually work, but you can’t actually get enough of it from a person without eventually suffering blood loss, or other such ill effects. Besides, what we currently gather is not only twice as potent, but we’ve actually been able to produce a serum to double the production of uh, w-what we need…” Captain Hanson explained, cheeks reddening with embarrassment but trying to put on a brave face.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I understand. What else can you really collect from someone?” Strive questioned in confusion. Hanson squirmed a little.</p>
<p>“U-uh, w-well. We need uh… you know… the <em> other </em>kind of um… fluid a being produces…” Hanson stammered, scratching his neck nervously. Strive was completely lost, he didn’t understand what the Captain was trying to say. Sung was still snickering to himself, clearly enjoying the scene. Hanson gave him an imploring look, unable to get the words out of his throat. Sung shook his head a little in amusement, before leaning over to murmur in Strive’s ear.</p>
<p>“He’s trying to say semen.”</p>
<p>“W-WHAT?!” Strive sputtered, blood instantly rushing to his cheeks in a fluster.</p>
<p>“I-it’s true…” Hanson admitted nervously. “Told you it would be an awkward request…”</p>
<p>“I don’t- you- uh, so you want me to, um… oh lords.” Strive stammered, heart hammering a lightyear a minute in his chest. He couldn’t even explain to himself why he was so anxious, other than the fact it was just so… lewd! He hadn’t even <em> thought </em>about anything sex related in years, he barely even touched himself! It wasn’t that he was against it or anything like that, it just wasn’t something he ever really felt the time to think about. Most of his species didn’t even really do the whole… sex thing anymore… He could feel his cheeks burning a deep purple already just at the thought of it all.</p>
<p>“It’s just that uh… because semen is supposed to, you know, create life, it’s innately packed with more magic than most other genetic material, other than just straight up doing what the Void does and suck the magic and soul straight out of an object. Plus Moebians are just filled to the brim with magic, in a single session you could fill more pods than all of us combined in a week.” Hanson tried to explain awkwardly.</p>
<p>“So you want me to um… e-er… w-what would it entail?” Strive asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s really not as scary as it sounds. We all do it, we just didn’t want to freak you out by throwing you straight into the deep end with all the stuff the squad does the second you walked in the door.” Sung chuckled encouragingly. “Honestly it’s a lot of fun. I know as a Human I’m biased as hell, but I absolutely love it.”</p>
<p>“You <em> all </em> do it?” Strive blinked in shock. The entire squad had been doing something so… vulgar, without him even noticing? Those pods filled with shimmering platinum fluid they’d spread across the sky had been made from <em> their sexual fluids </em>?! </p>
<p>“Uhuh. Well, except Hogan because, you know, robot. We do actually joke about it with each other all the time, but I guess you’ve never had enough context to pick up on our snickering.” Sung shrugged with a grin.</p>
<p>“Sung can you explain the machine? I can’t think of a good way to phrase it all in a decent sounding way.” The Captain asked with a nervous chuckle. <em> Machine?? </em></p>
<p>“Yeah no problem,” Sung nodded. “Ok, so Strive, we’re not asking you to do something super vulgar like jerk off into a bucket and just hand it to us. We actually have a pretty great system setup. There’s a really nice machine we have that does all the work, literally all you’ll need to do is lay back and enjoy it. A general session usually goes like this; you drink a sort of potion thing they’ve developed to warm up a little, get yourself set up in the seat, pick what option you want, then ride it out until you’re done. There’s some gentle arm and leg holders just to keep you in place so you don’t break anything in a moment of passion, but other than that it’s kinda like the flight chairs in our ships. Say, imagine the chair from my cockpit but with a few more pipes and arm holders. Something along those lines. A machine on the other end takes all the stuff and runs it through a few processes to separate the magic from the waste product, and then we get the pure liquid we fill up those pods with. It’s all pretty simple really, it just looks a lot more intimidating than it really is.”</p>
<p>“O-ok, that doesn’t sound… I mean… this is a lot to take in.” Strive stammered breathlessly. Sung snorted a little at the phrasing, but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Look, if you’re too uncomfortable with this, you can say no. We’re not forcing you to do any of this. While it would be a great help to us if you do go through with this, we absolutely can manage on our own still. It will just take us a bit longer to do it.” The Captain said reassuringly, smiling warmly.</p>
<p>“Uh… just give me a moment to think…” Strive muttered softly, running his fingers through his hair to help him concentrate. On the one hand, this was a scary request. Even with Sung’s comforting words about the whole deal, Strive was still oddly terrified. He couldn’t even explain to himself <em> why </em> , it wasn’t like he was going to be having sex with someone, he didn’t need to worry about being thought of as a… a slut or something. No one would ever know but his squad, and if Sung was any indication to go off of, they wouldn’t judge him in the slightest for it. Plus it sounded like if he said yes, he would be making a massive difference to their colour runs. If what they’re currently doing is on the <em> low </em> end of the scale, what would it look like if Strive said yes? How much colour and life could he bring back to the universe by doing this? If he could make something five times as powerful as what they currently use, what magnificent rainbow could he create? Maybe he could bring back <em> ALL </em>the colour and magic to his home? But it still scared him. What if somehow people found out and judged him for it? What if things really did change between him and his friends? What would his grandfather think…?</p>
<p>“...If I say yes, I won’t be treated differently, will I?” Strive asked softly. He just needed to know, he needed to hear that it was ok to do something so depraved.</p>
<p>“Of course not man! We all love you to death and nothing’s changing that anytime soon. The only thing that would change between us would probably be including you in on more of our dirty jokes.” Sung beamed reassuringly.</p>
<p>“And like we said, we all do it. In the upper deck at least. Hell, I know for a fact a lot of these guys go all out with it, they’re in absolutely no position to judge you about <em> anything. </em>” Captain Hanson snickered, staring at Sung wickedly. </p>
<p>“Hey don’t you be spreading all my dirty little secrets.” Sung huffed a little, but couldn’t stop his smile.</p>
<p>“...Ok. If I can make a big difference in restoring the sky, I’ll at least give it a chance,” Strive said, swallowing back his fears to give a brave smile. “I can always change my mind if I don’t like it, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, we’d never force you into doing something like this. It’s completely up to you.” Hanson repeated.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys.” Strive smiled shyly.</p>
<p>“Not at all. Now then, I’ll let you two go for now. I’m sure you need a bit of a break after today’s patrol. Can you handle the rest of this yourself Sung?” Hanson asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah I can do it.” Sung nodded.</p>
<p>“Good, ‘cause if you’re all back I was going to make dinner for everyone tonight. Figured it might be nice after a long shift.” Captain Hanson smiled sweetly. Strive’s ears perked up at the thought of dinner. He hadn’t thought about it until now, but it had been a while since he’d last eaten.</p>
<p>“You’re too kind to us man,” Sung chuckled. “What’re we having?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking some sort of pasta. We still have a bunch of noodles stocked up ready to go, I just need to think of a good topping for it.” Hanson explained happily.</p>
<p>“That sounds amazing, thank you so much Captain!” Strive chirped eagerly.</p>
<p>“How many times do I have to try and convince you to just call me Hanson, or even Arin,” Hanson laughed warmly. “Really, I’m fine with it. I don’t care about my title that much.”</p>
<p>“I-I know, it just feels weird to ignore it, sorry.” Strive apologised bashfully.</p>
<p>“It’s fine man, I just want you to feel comfortable around here. I’m not the big scary boss man, I’m the group’s dad.” Arin beamed.</p>
<p>“More like daddy.” Sung snickered. Hanson bumped him in the shoulder with a little smirk, but didn’t comment.</p>
<p>“Come on, I need to start cooking. Get out of my office.” Hanson said, shooing the pair back. Strive stepped out the room politely, Sung following a second later. With a last little smile and huff, Captain Hanson closed the door and headed off down the hallway back towards the common room. </p>
<p>“There, told you it wasn’t something bad.” Sung said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, wasn’t something I was expecting though,” Strive admitted. “I’m honestly still trying to wrap my head around it all.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair. It is pretty damn weird, but hey, it’s fun. Plus it does actually help, it’s not just an elaborate sex thing we wanted to rope you into.” Sung laughed.</p>
<p>“So when would we start all this?” Strive asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Basically whenever you’re ready. I’d just need to talk to the others to find out when the thing’s free and let them know not to come bother us.” </p>
<p>“Us?” Strive questioned nervously.</p>
<p>“Well I’m not just gonna throw you to the sand serpents!” Sung chuckled. “I’ll just be getting you and the machine ready to go. You know, mostly hanging out in the background making sure everything’s working, so don’t worry too much about it.”</p>
<p>“Alright then… so uh, right now I need a bit of a break after the patrol, but maybe I can give it a try sometime later tonight? I don’t know, I’m nervous, but I think if I just put it off I’ll end up finding more ways to scare myself about the whole thing…” Strive admitted, rubbing his fingers nervously.</p>
<p>“That's fair enough. Just let me know when you’re ready and we can give it a shot.” Sung said supportively.</p>
<p>“Will do.” Strive nodded, trying to sound braver than he felt. Sung smiled, before motioning towards the common room. Strive happily followed him back through the dark grey hallway, eager to relax for a bit. He wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do other than sit down, but he needed a break from all this weirdness.</p>
<p>The others were almost exactly how they’d left them. Brian and Phobos just kind of laying back and relaxing on the couch together, Meouch was still laying on his beanbag but had turned on their gaming machine, and Havve had joined him in playing some sort of ‘video game’. When they spotted that Strive and Sung had reappeared, Meouch flashed a toothy grin at the pair.</p>
<p>“So what was the answer?” Meouch asked shamelessly. Strive could already feel his cheeks heating up again as he now understood what Meouch had meant by <em> ‘the big question’. </em></p>
<p>“What part of <em> leave it </em> did you not understand?” Sung sighed, letting himself fall back into his armchair.</p>
<p>“Aw can’t a tom be nosey?” Meouch purred wickedly.</p>
<p>“Kitty’s about to get his ass whooped in a second if he keeps being nosey.” Sung threatened with a grin.</p>
<p>“Try it monkey man,” Meouch laughed, flashing Sung his middle and index finger. From what Strive had been told, that was a rude gesture that basically meant ‘screw off’, but he’d never seen it before meeting Meouch. “But for real, you wanna join the game Strive?”</p>
<p>“Sure, what is it?” Strive asked as he wandered over to the gaming machine. He honestly didn’t care <em> what </em>they played, he was more amazed at the machine in general. They didn’t have things like this back on his own planet, games were always something physical with drawing and stories. This ‘console’ thing was completely alien to him.</p>
<p>“It’s a racing one, you’ve got these things called karts and you want to be the first character to cross the finish line three times.” Meouch explained, patting the open space next to him and offering a controller.</p>
<p>“I think I can do that. Just tell me how to drive and I’ll give it a shot.” Strive smiled, taking the controller and making himself comfortable.</p>
<p>To be honest, Strive was awful at these video game things. He really loved to play them, and they were amazing fun, but he couldn’t wrap his head around how they worked. Every game had a different button layout he had to learn, and he was too slow to react and press buttons fast enough, plus he had no idea how the rules inside these things worked. He would almost always lose or die, but he still loved it. Meouch did his best to try and teach him, but it was slow. It took a few minutes for Meouch to show Strive what to do in this racing game; how to move forward and backwards, how to drift, how to use special items, <em> that he was supposed to grab special items and use them in the first place </em>, that the striped pad on the floor made him go faster and definitely didn’t kill him it was just bad luck he got hit right as he went over one for the first time… but eventually he started to get the hang of it. Apparently the character he’d picked was a “high tier racer”, but Strive had only picked them because he liked how cute the little monster looked. Also his kart was blue. When they finally got into a real tournament style match, Strive had instantly fallen behind to race against computers while Meouch and Havve raced for real almost an entire lap ahead of Strive. Strive was just happy he wasn’t losing to be honest, some of the computer racers had messed up badly enough that Strive was able to stay ahead of them for an entire round. By the time they were at the final round, Havve was only ahead of Meouch by three points, and the Felicapian was losing his mind. Strive was just happy he was coming in 6th out of 12.</p>
<p>When Havve inevitably won, Meouch ended up sulking in the beanbag pile for a bit calling the robot a cheater for “knowing how the computer talks”. Strive had no idea what that meant, but enjoyed the scene regardless. With just the two of them, Havve picked up where Meouch had left off in showing how the game worked, and honestly was doing a much better job at it. Since he knew the code inside and out, he could explain to Strive just how every minute detail worked and why, and even taught him how the boosting exploit worked. For a killer robot, he was surprisingly sweet and patient.</p>
<p>Captain Hanson eventually called everyone up to the counter for dinner. He’d made some sort of pasta dish like he’d promised, with some alien vegetables Strive was still getting used to. Something called a tomato, some kind of edible fungus, and a thing called an onion. He’d seen them being grown on the ship, there was a small growing bed right down the back of the vessel, but they still looked so wild to Strive. It was mostly the colours. Red was such a rare pigment back home, but it seemed like Hanson and Sung’s planet had been covered with the shade. And while it tasted amazing, it still felt really weird to eat fungus. Everyone took a bowl and sat together around the living space, except Brian and Phobos. Strive still didn’t totally get it, but the pair couldn’t actually eat around everyone. Something to do with Phobos taking off his helmet and breathing device, and Brian refusing to show himself without the mask. Strive really had to ask them both about that some day. Also as usual, Phobos had two plates of food. One normal like the rest of the team were eating, and one full of deliberately burned food Arin had made him. Strive couldn’t even begin to understand it, but he knew it was on purpose. He’d watched Arin and Phobos deliberately set fire to and charr his food multiple times. Strive didn’t get it, but it made Phobos happy so that was the main thing. </p>
<p>While they all ate, Havve had changed the video game screen over to a “movie” screen, and was playing some old show from Meouch’s planet. That was another thing Strive was getting used to. While he had super vague memories of projectors being a thing as a kid, when his planet finally lost the ability to produce electricity in abundance, leisure activities like that were the first things to go. Strive had mostly grown up with books, drawings and verbal stories for entertainment. Hopefully now that the Starlight Brigade were rebuilding the sky, his planet would be able to have things like that again. After their big colour run there his grandfather had told them all that some old solar technology was starting to work again. Maybe if Strive did really well in this extraction thing tonight, they’d have enough magic to send back home to stop the planet from freezing over...</p>
<p>At some point, Captain Ebba came up the elevator the join everyone. She looked absolutely exhausted, practically collapsing beside Hanson after taking herself a plate of food. She didn't say much, just explaining to Hanson the work she had done on the next week's flight path, before she let herself relax and watch the movie along side everyone else. It was always nice seeing everyone relaxed like this, but especially Ebba. Strive appreciated how much she worked for them all. Without her around, Strive would probably still be stuck on his planet. He loved his friends dearly, but he could readily admit without Ebba's amazing guidance and planning his friends would probably have gotten themselves killed by now.</p>
<p>Strive helped Hanson clean up after everyone was done, wanting to make himself useful and give the rest of his team more of a chance to recover. No matter how much he smiled and insisted on doing more, Strive could tell Sung was exhausted. He’d laid back on the couch to “rest his stomach”, but Strive could tell he was actually just too tired to move. He’d tried to get up to help with dishes, but could barely lift himself a few inches before Handson insisted he “lay his ass back down”. Meouch had curled back up in his beanbag to play video games again, and Havve had gone over to his special corner of the room to plug himself in and recharge for a bit. Strive couldn’t lie, it was always a little unnerving to him to see the robot go completely limp and lifeless in the corner when he needed to power down for a bit. It felt a little like he’d just dropped dead for an hour. Without the red glow of his eyes there, it always hit Strive that Havve really was just a machine. One with sentience and a personality, sure, but still just as artificial as the rest of this ship.</p>
<p>When Strive had finished cleaning, he’d let Sung know he was going to go relax for a bit and headed off to his room. His one was the one right down the end of the hallway, apparently it had been used as just a general storage space and spare room until they’d had to frantically clean it up for him. Strive still couldn’t believe it was really all his. Every time he opened that door and got to look inside it always made him smile. He really had a room all to himself, and he could do whatever he wanted with it. Right now all he really had was a bed, a small rug, his clothes from home, and a desk to put things on. He really wanted to decorate it all, but had no idea how. Maybe the next time he was able to go home he could find some bits and pieces to bring back with him. It’d be nice to find a crystal to keep him company, but he wasn’t sure if one would be able to survive long without being connected to the planet’s core…</p>
<p>Strive collapsed in bed, letting an arm fall over his face. He didn’t want to fall asleep, he just wanted to lay in the dark and think for a bit. Being on his back was definitely helping his spine though, he’d stood up for far too long today. He knew his ship could make him a chair, but it felt harder to fly when he couldn’t fully <em> feel </em>the ship. Sitting somewhat disconnected him. Strive ran through the day’s events in his mind, making sure he’d done well today and could remember the good bits. He thought he'd done a good job, he couldn’t think of anything he could improve on. Ok well maybe he could improve on that video game, but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Other than that though everything was good…</p>
<p>His thoughts eventually drifted back to what Hanson and Sung had asked of him earlier. It still felt unreal to him, like it was a weird Human prank. But he trusted them both enough to know this wasn’t a joke. They were completely serious about needing his… Strive could feel that ball of anxiety forming in his stomach again. Was he really about to go and do something so lewd? Strive could honestly count the number of times he’d masturbated in his life on both hands. The idea that he was about to do… well, actually Strive still wasn’t quite sure what he was about to do. He remembered something about a machine, but how was that going to work? “Just relax and let it do all the work” didn’t actually explain what was about to happen to him. He really couldn’t imagine what it could all mean. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too bad…</p>
<p>Eventually Strive got up and grabbed his holo tablet and pen, pulling up his drawing program. He was still learning how to use it, but he was having a lot of fun with the whole thing. He’d had a hobby of drawing back home, but it wasn’t often he was able to actually afford paper. It was rare outside of books, so he had to save it for the most special drawings, everything else had to be drawn in the dirt or painted on other surfaces. Now with this holo screen thing Sung had given him, he could draw whenever he wanted, however badly he wanted. Right now he was trying to learn how to draw all the alien’s he’d met. He wanted to decorate his room, and one of the things he wanted to make was a picture of all his friends. He was just having trouble with their different anatomy. Muscles were complicated, especially Meouch’s buff arms and shoulders. Helmets were hard too, Strive could not get Phobos’s visor right for the life of him. He was getting the hang of Humans though, they were similar enough to Moebians for him to use as a reference. It was nice to be able to spend time actually working out anatomy without worrying about either ruining a piece of paper, or accidentally wiping his work away in the dirt. He could properly spend time figuring out how bones work, the shape of general muscles, how eyes should look… It’ll take awhile, but he was happy with his progress.</p>
<p>He jumped a little in surprise at the gentle knock on his door, saving his work before putting it to one side.</p>
<p>“It’s unlocked.” Strive called out politely. After a second, the handle turned and Sung’s face appeared. He’d finally shed all his armour and straps, leaving him in just a comfy shirt, bandana, and pants. It was always a little weird seeing him without the helmet.</p>
<p>“How’re you doing?” Sung asked warmly.</p>
<p>“A bit better after a rest.” Strive said with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Same, nearly fell asleep on the couch for a bit there. You still ok with giving the machine thingie a go?” Sung questioned gently. Strive felt that little ball of worry spark up again, hesitating a moment… but nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m still nervous, but I’m ok with it. I want to help.” Strive nodded.</p>
<p>“Just remember, you really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can manage on our own if you’re just not comfortable with all this.” Sung repeated reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I really do appreciate it. I still think I’ll give it a shot though, even if it is a little scary. And if I don’t like it, I’ll just not do it again and try to help out in other ways.” Strive said with a small, shy smile. All he’d ever wanted to do was help, so even if it was weird, he wanted to at least try.</p>
<p>“Alright, just as long as you're sure. I’ve talked to the guys and they’ve promised to leave us alone for at least an hour, so you don’t need to worry about any of them walking in on the whole thing.” Sung said, returning the grin.</p>
<p>“So is there anything I need to do to prepare for this or…” Strive asked nervously, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Once we get in there I will need you to drink this thing that’ll help your body actually be able to keep producing uh- you know what, but other than that you don’t need to do anything. Like I said, the machine really does most of the work. It can even scan your dick to figure out exactly what you- Oh right fuck. I probably should have asked this sooner. Just kinda forgot about it. You <em> do </em>have a humanoid penis right? ‘Cause if not, we might need to seriously adjust the machine for you.” Sung asked awkwardly. Stive felt like he was choking on nothing at the suddenness of the question.</p>
<p>“I-I, well uh, I don’t know what a Human penis looks like so I uh, I don’t know.” Strive managed to stammer out, purple flooding his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Ok, so basically a Human penis is about five or so inches long, about this thick… actually, it might be easier if I just draw it out.” Sung interrupted himself, glancing around for any sort of drawing utensil. Strive offered his tablet, opening a new page for Sung to scribble on. The Human muttered a quick thanks as he started messily trying to sketch across the screen with his finger. Strive watched silently, squirming slightly as he felt his anxiety prickling in his chest. Sung made a few odd grunts, before nodding proudly to himself.</p>
<p>“There we go, I think that’s a pretty good attempt.” Sung huffed in amusement, turning the screen so Strive could see his sketch. Strive’s face started to turn hot as he stared at the drawing Sung had presented him. While it wasn’t perfect, it looked a lot like Strive’s penis.</p>
<p>“I-I, um… yeah it… basically looks like that… it’s just a small difference…” Strive stammered, ears flicking anxiously.</p>
<p>“Ah good, I know there’s some real weird alien dicks out there, so I just had to check!” Sung laughed. “Can I ask what the difference is or is that a little too personal?”</p>
<p>Strive felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.</p>
<p>“U-uh… well basically I just have these three little sensitive bumps on the underside of my, uh, s-shaft…” Strive admitted, unable to meet Sung’s eyes as the heat flooded his face.</p>
<p>“Ooh nice. Honestly all you aliens kinda make me feel jealous sometimes, Human dicks seem so plain in comparison!” Sung laughed. “I mean Meouch straight up has all these nubs all over his shaft and they’re so fun to play wi-”</p>
<p>“-Gaaah didn’t need to know that!” Strive whined, burying his face in his hands in a useless attempt to stop his traitorous brain from picturing it. It wasn’t working and he wanted to die.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry. No more talking about dicks,” Sung chuckled. “I’ll be quiet as we walk.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just… I’m not used to thinking about anything sexual...” Strive admitted, rubbing his face a little.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, it’s not a bad thing. You’re still cool with all this though right?” Sung asked again. Strive nodded, nervous but certain. “In that case, follow me and let's get you all set up. It’s just that room down the back of the other corridor with the light over it.”</p>
<p>“Oh so <em> that’s </em> what that room is.” Strive said as the pair left his room. Sung let out a small chuckle, but kept to his word and stayed silent. Strive followed him down the hallway, but hesitated at the entrance to the common room. What if people were still out there? Surely they’d figure out what they were up to. No matter how many times he was told they’ll be fine with it, the idea that his friends would judge him for this still gnawed at his chest. Sung noticed the pause, and fell back beside him.</p>
<p>“I know Meouch is in there, but he should still be gaming so if you silently rush past he shouldn’t notice a thing.” Sung reassured him with a smile. Strive nodded nervously, edging slightly around the corner. Sure enough, Meouch was still in his bean bag, back mostly to the pair as he played a different game on the machine. This one appeared to have a winged lizard charging around jumping over gaps. Strive silently slunk his way past the elevator, trying his best to remain silent as he made his way towards the other hallway. Sung waited a few moments, before casually strolling past like he did this every day. Strive nervously glanced at the big cat to make sure he hadn’t spotted Sung, but he was too engrossed with getting the purple lizard to collect an egg to notice either of them.</p>
<p>Safely out of sight, Strive followed Sung down the other hallway, heading towards the room with the glowing green light above it.</p>
<p>“Why does it change colours sometimes?” Strive asked curiously, making sure his voice was low enough that Meouch wouldn’t hear him.</p>
<p>“When it’s green the room is either free or whoever’s in there is happy to have company, when it’s red it means don’t go in they want some alone time.” Sung explained casually.</p>
<p>“Wh… why would someone want company in this kinda situation?” Strive blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Oh my god Strive…” Sung chuckled softly. “Do I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you?”</p>
<p>“O-oh…” Strive muttered as he finally got it. Sung shook his head, smiling at Strive’s innocence…  Sung opened the door for Strive politely, letting him go in first.</p>
<p>“Give me a minute to set everything up and we’ll get started, ok?” Sung said as he closed the door behind him, pressing a button Strive hoped was the “Don’t come in here” button. Strive just nodded, standing awkwardly to one side as Sung went to work. There was a set of monitors he’d gone to fiddle with, showing some displays on them that meant nothing to Strive right now. There were two chairs in here, one by Sung and the desk, the other against the left wall, but Strive was too nervous to take it. Some other things were scattered around the room, like a weird mask and something attached to the wall that looked like a drink dispenser, but when Strive spotted the large window his attention was completely stolen away. It was a viewing window into the other room, and from here he could see a chair like device. This had to be that machine… </p>
<p>Strive squirmed nervously as he stared at his feet, sure his face must already be a deep purple with fear and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was really going to do this. Even though he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, his heart was hammering.</p>
<p>“Ok, so we can do this in one of three ways.” Sung finally spoke as he finished up pouring a glass of bright pink liquid from the weird dispenser thing. “Firstly, you do it completely alone in private. There’s some basic button commands on a controller by the right arm rest, so you can control most of the function of the machine yourself if you know what you’re doing. Option two is I stay here to control the machine on this panel so you don’t need to worry about messing anything up, I can just do all the actual work and see what you need the most. Option three would be basically the same thing, but with the screen shutters closed so I can’t actually see you. I’d only be able to see what the monitors tell me, so you can sit back and relax while I do all the work, and won’t need to worry about me watching you. I’m fine with whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Strive had to swallow back a tidal wave of anxiety filling his chest. He couldn’t bear the thought of his leader watching him doing something so depraved, even if he said he wouldn’t judge him for it. On the other hand, he wasn’t quite sure he could do it all on his own though. Even if Sung walked him through step by step how to operate the machine, he still wasn’t sure if he could remember it all and not make any errors, especially if he was being uh… distracted…</p>
<p>“U-um...maybe the third one. I don’t want to mess anything up… w-what would the monitors show you?” Strive muttered nervously.</p>
<p>“Oh here, I can actually show you,” Sung said, motioning for Strive to join him by the control panel. Strive hesitated a moment, before padding over to his leader. The computer before him had two big monitors, mostly filled with blank data and an image of a chair like contraption, and a holo pad with some weird names on it.</p>
<p>“So on this main screen it will just tell me what current program is running, how <em> long </em>it’s been running, and how much it’s collected from you. This one here is to monitor your vitals, mostly heart beat but it also lets me know how much various potions you’ve drank. Also it lets me know if you’re still awake or not, so I can cut the power if you pass out.” Sung explained as he pointed out each part of the setup.</p>
<p>“I can pass out?!” Strive squeaked with shock.</p>
<p>“Eh kinda, only if you push yourself way too far. We added the feature after Meouch super overdid things one time and knocked himself out, but since he was doing a solo run the machine just kept going. It’s only because Phobos wanted to come in and uh,<em> lend a hand </em> that we found him. We don’t even know how long he’d been there like that.” Sung laughed, shaking his head at the memory. Strive could feel himself turning even purpler. Even after being told they <em> all </em>did it, he’d been trying his best not to think about it too much. He felt dirty thinking about his friends in anything close to a sexual way.</p>
<p>“Is it dangerous?” Strive asked.</p>
<p>“Only if you consider shit talking dangerous. We still make fun of Meouch over the whole thing.” Sung grinned, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s good…I mean, not that he- you know...” Strive stammered, letting himself relax a little. They wouldn’t get him to do something that was actually dangerous… e-except, you know, the actual life threatening aerial dog fighting and battling an entire evil empire thing.</p>
<p>“You think you’re ready to give it a shot?” Sung asked.</p>
<p>“I guess so. The longer I put it off the more nervous I’ll probably end up being.” Strive said softly. Sung smiled and nodded, handing him the glass of pink fluid.</p>
<p>“In that case here, drink this up and we’ll get started.” Sung said, passing him the drink.</p>
<p>“So what exactly even is this stuff?” Strive asked, inspecting the pink liquid nervously.</p>
<p>“In layman's terms, it’s an aphrodisiac. Tastes super sweet though, ‘s like a mixture between berry juice and liquid candy. If you drink it fast it works quicker, and if you take your time to savour it your mouth and tongue get all sensitive.” Sung explained with a shrug. Strive swished the glass a little, watching the pink drink swirl. It was only a few mouthfuls, only reaching the halfway point of the glass. Even if he didn’t like the taste, he could handle that amount…</p>
<p>“O-ok… here goes, I guess.” Strive said, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves. It took a few moments for him to work up the courage to lift the glass to his face, pressing the rim to his lips. He couldn’t lie, it smelled amazing... He tentatively took a small sip, just to make sure it wasn’t going to burn his mouth or something. His ears perked up in surprise at the wonderfully sweet flavour that flooded his taste buds. Sung had been right, it really did taste just like liquid candy. To Strive it tasted like a mixture of berries from home, and that human watermelon candy he got to try recently. He happily drank down the rest of the glass, almost disappointed it went so quickly.</p>
<p>“Good lords, you were right. This stuff tastes amazing!” Strive chuckled, glad his fears over the whole thing were easing.</p>
<p>“I know right? I almost wish we could just drink the stuff like a soda or something,” Sung laughed. “Ok but for real, you probably have about a minute left in you before you’re a mess. I’ll close the shutters, you go in and get ready.”</p>
<p>“Ok, can do.” Strive nodded. He swallowed a little, fists tightening with nerves, before striding towards the door. His lips were already tingling… Sung pressed a button on the console, and with a soft hum, the window into the room had a silver sheet of metal blocking it’s view. Feeling more confident, Strive pressed the button to open the door and slipped inside, making double sure it was closed behind him.</p>
<p>He glanced nervously around the room, checking out all the corners that had been hidden from view. He wasn’t even sure if he was looking for anything in particular, he just wanted to check. It was mostly the same thing; the same grey walls and floor as the rest of the ship, shiny machinery with various pipes attached, but there were definitely a few new things he was spotting. For one, there were two massive containers in the corner with some long pipes connecting them to the main machinery, some weird looking vents on the floor and ceiling, but most confusingly, there was a couch to the right of the window. Strive blinked in surprise. He was staring at a soft velvety red couch, a beanbag, and a small side table sitting on a fluffy dark red rug in the corner of the room. But, why? Strive honestly could not think of any reason for these items to be there other than just wanting to have a comfy corner alone. He’d have to ask later, if he could remember to.</p>
<p>Strive’s lips had already been tingling slightly ever since drinking that pink stuff, but he was starting to feel...odd… there was a heat building in the pit of his stomach, and his heart was starting to hammer for a whole new reason. It had started gentle, but now it was starting to pick up in intensity. Even after being told it was going to happen, it was a little shocking to have it happen so… suddenly. He shook his head a little, trying to clear the fuzz and think of what he needed to do next… but it wasn’t going. His thoughts really were slightly fuzzy right now, it was getting hard to focus on anything that wasn’t the heated tingling starting to fill his body. He rubbed his face a little, reminding himself he needed to actually get himself ready to what he was about to do. He sat himself on the couch, trying to slip his boots off and putting them neatly to the side, but his fingers weren’t cooperating with him. They felt so sluggish all of a sudden. Not like he was intoxicated though, this felt completely different. When he’d accidentally gotten drunk it’d felt like he’d been trapped behind a layer of water, everything fuzzy and muted. The swirling in his head had been trying to drag him deeper into a sleepy darkness. <em> This </em>drug in his system was definitely making him feel less coordinated, but his senses were also being sharpened, becoming hyper aware of every little touch against his skin. Even the feeling of cloth stroking his body was sending heat through his veins. He struggled with his boots, trying to ignore his increasingly needy body and racing heart. With a few kicks, they came free. Strive sighed with relief a little, flopping back into the couch. That had taken an oddly large amount of energy out of him… was it just him, or did the couch smell oddly of smoke?</p>
<p>Strive sat there for a moment, just trying to breathe. Everything was too hot, every beat of his heart was sending a throb of desire through his veins, everything felt too sensitive and tingly… he hadn’t felt anything like this since he’d hit puberty. It was still a little nerve wracking feeling like this, but he couldn’t deny it also felt really good… Strive’s breathing hitched a little as an extra strong tingle of pleasure shot through his veins. He hadn’t even realised he’d started to softly stroke his gem, his fingers had just mindlessly started on their own. Lords it felt good… usually when he felt himself getting hard like this, he’d be too embarrassed or scared to touch himself. Now it felt like he couldn’t stop his hand even if he tried. Strive bit his lip softly as his left hand started to mindlessly grind against the growing hardness in his pants, trembling slightly at the flood of pleasure that filled his veins. His head was spinning, this was just too much. He could feel his shaft pulsing under his finger tips, begging for more, begging for <em> release. </em>He needed… he… n-no, he couldn’t be giving in so soon. He had a job to do, he had to hold on for just a few more moments! He managed to tear his traitorous hand away from his erection, shaft pulsing in protest. He had to get in that machine. He could give in to this drug when he was finally sitting in that chair…</p>
<p>The belt and overshirt came off fairly easily, all he had to do was effortlessly slide them over his head and he was free. The pants were more of a problem, but after a few seconds of struggle he managed to kick them aside. The <em> real </em> problem arose when he was down to only his leotard. The silky black material that clung to his body was usually fairly easy to unzip himself, but right now his arms and fingers just wouldn’t listen to him. He knew he could reach it, but it felt like every time his hand touched the small dangling zip, it’d slip away again before he could grasp it. It was like trying to pick up a sewing needle. Strive just kept uselessly fumbling with the nib, always getting <em> so close </em>! But the few times he finally managed to grip the thing it twisted away from his clumsy fingers before he could pull it down. His persistent erection was doing a valiant attempt at just tearing through the material on it’s own, but couldn’t quite muster up the strength. If he couldn’t get this soon, his body was just going to melt underneath him. He’d never felt so desperate to get off in his entire life.</p>
<p><em> “You alright in there?” </em> A voice came in through some unseen speaker. Strive let out a squeak of shock, almost falling over himself.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah I just… mmf, I can’t get my- my zip down” Strive managed to stammer, painfully aware of how much heat was in his voice. He wanted to be mortified that Sung must be able to hear him like this, but right now all his body was screaming about how desperately he needed to be touched, to get <em> some </em>sort of relief from this wave of desire.</p>
<p><em> “Here, I can put my hand through the door and help you out if you want. I won’t come in or look at you, I’ll only put my hand in enough to get the zip” </em>Sung offered supportively.</p>
<p>“Thank y-you” Strive sighed with relief, trying to get his legs to cooperate with him as he headed towards the entrance. It felt like a battle just to keep his muscles functional, they just wanted to turn to pure jelly underneath his steps. His knees buckled slightly every few steps causing him to stagger, but he managed to stay upright. After a few seconds, the door opened part way, one of Sung’s bare hands reaching through giving a thumbs up. True to his word, <em> only </em> the hand appeared, letting Strive keep his privacy. Strive reached the door, pausing a moment to pant slightly. It was taking every last drop of his energy to stop himself from falling to his knees and feverishly pawing at himself like an animal... He pressed his back into Sung’s hand, massively taken aback at the warm sparks that erupted under his skin at the touch. He’d never felt this sensitive in his life, it honestly took his breath away just at how <em> good </em> Sung’s hand felt against his clothed skin. In the drug induced state, it felt almost as good as touching an <em> actual </em>sexual part of his body. Sung blindly patted around for a moment, trying to find the top of the zipper. His hand was just so warm... an alien needy pleasure was filling Strive at the touch. He hid his face in his hands a little, trying to calm himself down. He should be ashamed that a friend was turning him on this much with an innocent, friendly action, but he just couldn’t concentrate enough to. Not when he could feel his body throbbing with desire with every beat of his heart. Sung found the small zipper at last, easily pulling it down and freeing Strive’s back.</p>
<p>“There you go, you should be able to get that off now” Sung said sweetly, giving Strive a supportive pat on the back. Before he could stop it, a small whimper of desire escaped Strive’s throat at the wave of needy pleasure that hit him. No one had ever really touched his bare skin like that before. It took all of Strive remaining willpower not to beg to be touched more.</p>
<p>“T-thank you” Strive stuttered instead, barely managing to force himself to step away.</p>
<p>“No problem. Just give me a yell if you need any more help alright?” Sung said warmly. Strive hummed with acknowledgement just as Sung closed the door once again. Lords, his body was about to just give up. He could barely keep himself upright anymore. </p>
<p>With the zip open, Strive was able to pull his arms out of the black material and start to messily worm his way free from the leotard. His body gave another jolt of pleasure as the silky material brushed over his gem. He couldn’t take this anymore, he was losing his mind! Strive roughly kicked the leotard in the general direction of the rest of his clothes, too far gone to really care about where it landed. All he cared about right now was getting in that damned contraption. If getting in that chair was going to finally relieve him of this feeling, he was willing to throw himself at the thing.</p>
<p>Strive leaned against the arm of the thing for a moment to catch his breath. It was taking everything in his power to keep his hands off his own throbbing shaft. He could feel that precum was practically drooling from his slit from this forced arousal. Strive ran his eyes over the chair, trying to figure out how this thing was going to save him from this fire in his veins. He still didn’t quite fully understand what he was looking at. It just looked like a medical armchair, but with sort of cushioned slots for the arms and legs to rest in. Other than that it seemed to be a fairly normal chair. How was this thing supposed to relieve him? He carefully moved around and lowered himself into the seat, letting his arms and legs fall into position. The more he tried to think about it, the harder and harder it was becoming. There just wasn’t enough room in his head to think hard when the drug fueled fire was filling every last corner of his body. The thing will do its job somehow. He didn’t care for the details, he just needed <em> something </em>to touch him before his body imploded from all this.</p>
<p>It took Strive a few seconds to realise that the weird tube like arms and legs of the chair had slowly closed around his limbs, gently locking him into place. He gave an experimental wiggle, but found himself almost completely trapped. This should probably scare him, but Strive felt nothing right now. He just gave a mental <em> ‘huh’ </em>as he felt the machine beneath him start to move. His arms were very gently being moved downwards, and his legs were being slightly spread. It was surprisingly comfortable, the material was something slick to make sure any fluids couldn’t soak into it, yet still somehow soft and squishy. He could barely feel the hardness of the metal underneath it. The chair eventually came to rest, seemingly pleased with the new position Strive was in. He wasn’t used to seeing his penis out in the open like this, it made him feel a little vulnerable. Helpless… for some odd reason, a stab of desire shot through his body at the thought.</p>
<p>A new mechanical sound caught Strive’s attention, drawing his eyes up to some new part of the machine revealing itself from above the chair. He couldn’t figure out what he was looking at. It had a semi transparent pink tube like tip that was connected to a pipe, then a robotic looking arm. The arm was moving the whole thing into position over Strive’s erection. He stared at it in confusion as a light quickly flashed over his penis, as if the device was scanning him. He tried to study the thing as it’s insides shifted slightly, the strange pink squishy lining inside the suctioned head thickening slightly, but every thought just kept slowly slipping away at every wave of heated desire that flushed through him.</p>
<p>It took him a second to realise it was moving closer. Before he could even try to process this, the opening started to gently swallow up the tip of his penis. Strive gasped with pleasure as whatever this thing was slowly encompased his whole shaft in something slick and wet. He’d never felt anything like it in his life. It was so warm and… and… <em> good! </em> The thing finally reached the base of his shaft, coming to a rest against the skin of his pelvis. Strive was already panting hard. The smallest touch had sent such a deeply satisfying wave of pleasure through his veins, finally starting to fulfil that burning desire the drug had forced upon him. He needed more. Whatever this thing was, he needed so much more!</p>
<p>The device around his erection slowly started moving, the soft jelly like insides starting to ripple around his shaft gently like a wave. Something inside the pink tinted tube was stroking him back and forth, running that slick yet firm material up and down his erection unlike anything Strive had ever felt in his life. His hand was nowhere near this level of magical. He couldn’t stop his gasps of pleasure even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>“A-ah my f-fucking lords!” Strive mindlessly cried out as he squirmed in the machine’s grasp. It was just too much, Strive’s mind had finally gone completely blank. The only thoughts he had left were of the waves of pleasure washing over his body, and how much he wanted to cum into this machine’s silky grasp. If he weren’t strapped down, Strive would have been writhing with ecstasy. His hips were moving completely on their own, trying desperately to thrust up into the milking device, but being unable to do more than slightly wiggle under the restraints. He couldn’t stop moaning whorishly with pleasure with each new stroke of his shaft, each whimper and gasp echoing off the walls around him without a care in the world. Every fibre of Strive’s being was screaming out with ecstasy…</p>
<p>The mixture of the drugs and the wet strokes against his erection quickly pushed Strive to his limit. He wasn’t used to any of this, so it had taken barely any time at all to be expertly pushed to the brink of orgams. He could feel his whole body tightening up in anticipation, the heated waves filling his balls ready to burst forth at any second. Strive panted, fists squeezing tightly in their bindings as he toed that line of release. Please let him cum. Oh lords please let him cum!</p>
<p>Strive let out a cry of ecstasy as he finally hit his climax, cumming harder than he’d ever cum in his entire life. He couldn’t stop his high gasps and moans of pleasure even if he wanted to. The orgasm was rocking his body so fiercely he could hardly control himself, his hips and limbs were completely moving on their own and he could barely keep his eyes open. The machine expertly milked Strive’s cock, teasing out every last drop of cum in his body. He could actually see the white fluid being gently sucked away up a tube. Lords there was so much of it, Strive had no idea this much fluid could even fit in his body. Usually Strive’s orgasm would only last maybe four seconds at most, but this mind blowing ecstacy had lasted at least ten. As the pulses of pleasure started to slow, Strive fell back against his restraints trembling. He’d never felt anything like that in his life! It was so good… </p>
<p>The machine’s strokes had slowed, giving him a small moment of respite. His heart was still hammering wildly in his chest as if he were running a marathon. He squirmed a little at the sparks of overstimulation from the machine’s slow movements, but it wasn’t enough to feel tortured or uncomfortable. Even as he watched the crawling movements, the sparks were starting to fade. His body relaxed into the chair, letting himself rest a little from the ordeal. Strive had enough sense left in him to feel surprised by the fact that despite how satisfying it had all been, he didn’t have that usual feeling of “I’m done now” like he usually would after cumming. If anything, that tingling need had slowly been rebuilding in his groin once again... </p>
<p>As if the machine could sense this thought, it’s slow teasing movements began to pick up pace once again, working its way back up to a proper milking speed. Strive mindlessly swore, fists clenching with pleasure as he gave in to the feeling. It felt so fucking good. He couldn’t think. His mind was nothing but screams of pleasure and the slutty desire to just cum again and again and again. Why would he ever want this to end? He’d give anything to stay like this until he’d been milked dry, and even then he wasn’t sure he’d want it to stop. Strive eagerly thrust into the slick, pulsing mouth of the machine, trying to push himself to that edge again as soon as he could. </p>
<p>“O-oh Lords yes…!” Strive groaned mindlessly, barely even aware of the fact he was speaking. It just felt so good. Each noise that came out of him sent an extra tingle of heat through his body, so he was more than happy to moan until his voice gave out if it meant feeling more of this delicious pleasure.</p>
<p>He panted eagerly as he watched the way the pink tinted tube rippled around his cock. It looked so good against his blue skin. The thoughtless slut that had taken over Strive’s body suddenly liked the idea of being sexy. He’d never considered himself attractive, but right now he couldn’t stop staring at how good he looked. If only someone were there to see how good he looked… Lords, he wanted someone to touch him. He had no idea who, he just knew he wanted hands stroking up his stomach, or grasping at his chest. Maybe even touching his gem… oh lords, even the mental image of another man’s hands on his core was sending him spiraling closer to release...</p>
<p>It still blew his mind just how quickly this machine and these drugs pushed him to that edge, he could already feel that building pressure of near orgasm filling his core. It had barely been two minutes and he was about to cum again. How could he resist when it felt so good? Strive writhed in pleasure, panting as he toed that line of release. </p>
<p>“F-fuck, please! Oh L-lords- aah!” Strive gasped out mindlessly. He just needed to cum. The strokes of the machine sped up just a fraction, but it was enough. Strive’s fists tightened as his body went wild, mindlessly bucking forward into the maw of the machine with a desperate whine of pleasure. He just broke. It was so good, he could stop his gasps and moans even if he wanted to. Each pulse of cum that was milked from his body sent such a mindblowing wave of ecstasy through his body, Strive swore he could feel it in his every cell. Watching each wave of white liquid getting sucked away sent suck a thrill through Strive’s veins. He was cumming so much, would this machine even be able to hold it all? Would there be some container on the other end just overflowing by the time he was done here? Lords he hoped he’d be allowed to cum that much…</p>
<p>His shaft gave a few final spurts, before falling still once again. The machine slowed to a crawl, and Strive took the chance to breathe. He could feel he was using a lot of energy, but he didn’t care. He’d keep going until he couldn’t move. He wanted it that badly… Things were fuzzy as he lay there, he couldn’t focus on anything other than his hammering heart. He was losing track of time already. Had he been resting for seconds or minutes? He couldn’t tell anymore. Strive could already feel himself falling back under the lust drug…</p>
<p>The machine started once again, and Strive happily fell back under its spell. He groaned and panted eagerly as the slick pink material stroked him back and forth. Every tiny touch sent tremors of pleasure throughout his body, like a miniature orgasm with each little spark of movement. It was so good. How could anything be <em> this good? </em> </p>
<p>Strive knew he was mindlessly swearing and pleading for more, but everything was so hazy he had no idea <em> what </em>he was even saying. The noises were just pouring out of him without any real input from his brain. They felt good though, and that’s all that really mattered. It felt like each slutty moan of pleasure only brought him closer to orgasm, so he was more than happy to let them flow from his mouth. The machine sped up, going faster than it’s usual pace. Strive cried out in pleasure as this new sensation easily pushed him to his limits. He was so close. He was right on that edge. Just a few more strokes and he could… he could… Strive let out a gasp of frustration as out of nowhere, the machine’s strokes slowed to a crawl. He writhed against his restraints, trying to thrust up into the slick opening and finish himself off, but he couldn’t find enough traction. It was like torture, the strokes were enough to keep him hard and close to that edge, but nowhere near enough to push him over the line. </p>
<p>“N-no, please! Let me cum, l-let me cum please!” Strive begged pathetically, thrashing against his restraints. He couldn’t even tell if the shaky swear he heard came from himself, from his mind, or from the room around him.</p>
<p>He let out a distraught cry as the machine stopped altogether. He wasn’t even sure what noises were coming out of him. Were they begs, or just mindless noises of desperation? He just wanted to cum. Please just let him cum!</p>
<p> “F-fucking Lords pl-please, I’ll do a-anything! J-just let me- mmf fuck- I just wanna cum!” Strive sobbed. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded, he just wanted to cum more than anything!</p>
<p>
  <em> “F-fuck… cum for me then. Let me hear how much you love it…” </em>
</p>
<p>The machine suddenly started to pump his shaft hard and fast. Strive obeyed the voice without question, crying out with relief as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Somehow, it felt even better than his other orgasms. Like the moments of edging had only let <em> more </em> cum build up inside him. There was an answering gasp of pleasure, wet and raw, and it only made Strive cum harder. He was unable to even think of what the noise could be, but it sounded so fucking hot he just couldn’t handle it. How could his body even produce this much liquid? After the tenth thick spurt of cum, his orgasm was only <em> just </em>beginning to slow. It was just so much, his mind was just completely white and blank. Strive panted in exhaustion as his shaft gave a few final twitches, before releasing him from his orgasm.</p>
<p>He barely even noticed the pause this time. He was only brought back into awareness when the pleasure of the machine milking his shaft rocked through his body yet again. The buildup between orgasm was pretty much cut in half now, it felt like it was only taking a minute of stroking to be pushed right to that edge again. Strive mindlessly bucked against his restraints, unable to hold still as he came again. He watched the stream of white liquid get sucked away by the tube attached to the pink tinted milker, so eager to flood the thing until it burst… Lords, at the rate he was going, maybe he <em> would </em>flood it. </p>
<p>He was already being milked again, and once again a minute later he was cumming into the slick maw of the machine. Some part of him was aware that his stomach muscles were burning heavily from all the strain and movement, but he couldn’t stop his attempts to thrust forward.</p>
<p>The machine kept stroking his cock until he came again. And again. And again. He was losing track of just how much he was cumming. It felt endless. He came again. Lords the stroking was just so good. Again. The noises coming from him were just filthy. Again. And again.</p>
<p>Things were starting to blur together. He couldn’t keep track of time anymore. There was either pleasure, orgasm, or a brief moment of rest. They could be lasting for seconds, or for hours, he had no idea anymore. He didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was that pleasure of cumming.</p>
<p>Strive went back and forth between his head lolling mindlessly in pleasure, to dreamily watching his shaft get expertly milked by the machine’s slick walls. Seeing the way the pink squishy walls wrapped around his shaft, contrasting nicely against his blue erection… Strive couldn’t be more aroused by <em> himself </em>even if he tried. </p>
<p>He wanted to stay like this forever, just mindlessly cumming over and over again without a care in the universe. Why would he ever need anything else outside this pleasure? He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d cum so far. For all he knew, he really <em> had </em>been here forever. And he was ok with that. He didn’t need to know. He didn’t need to think. He just needed this endless pleasure, and he’d be happy.</p>
<p>Strive let out a slutty, satisfied groan as he came again, watching hazily as the white fluid was drained away just as fast as it was coming out. He didn’t have the energy left to writhe and thrust up into it, but that was ok. Being dizzy and hazy was ok. He felt good, that was all that mattered… did he cum less than usual that time? It felt like it had ended quicker. No matter, it still felt good. Strive happily panted as the machine slowed it’s strokes, allowing him a small moment to rest. He was tired, things were definitely swimming in his vision, but that was ok. He just needed a bit of rest, that was all… he wondered vaguely how long he’d been here. Had Sung gotten bored yet? He’d said he’d be sticking around to help with this, had he been stuck there for- wait. Strive blinked slowly in surprise. He was thinking again. When did that happen? The fog of the drug wasn’t blocking out his brain anymore. The haze of pleasure and exhaustion was still there, but the artificial block was gone now. Part of Strive felt disappointed, but mostly he was just tired… </p>
<p>Strive noticed that the machine had slowed to a crawl, and it didn’t feel like it was just teasing him like it had done previously. He panted softly as he watched, finally realising this must be the end. The soft hum of the machine stopped as it stilled around his shaft. Strive couldn’t help but give a tiny whine of disappointment. He jolted a little as with one last spark of pleasure, the machine withdrew it’s milking device, leaving Strive’s shaft bare and wet against his stomach. He dreamily watched as the machine tucked itself away back into the chair panel above him, starting to find it hard to keep his eyes open. Now that the drugs were wearing off, the pure exhaustion of the last however long he’d been here was hitting him like a rock. All the thrusting, and his body going into fluid production overtime, it suddenly felt like he’d used up every ounce of power stored in him. His gem was even glowing weaker than usual… the soft chair was so comfortable underneath him…</p>
<p>The gentle hum of machine parts moving entered his ears once again as Strive felt the restraints around his arms and legs loosening, freeing him from his bonds at last. The cold air on his skin felt alien all of a sudden. As his body calmed down a little, the heat of arousal was fading, leaving him a little chilly at being so naked. His persistent erection was finally dying down though, finally getting the message that the fun was over for now. Strive weakly wondered if he could even stand up like this...</p>
<p>The sound of an opening door made his heart jump a little, but he didn’t have the energy to actually jolt with shock. He didn’t even have the energy to care about someone being able to see him naked right now. All his efforts were going into keeping his eyes open, and slowly turning his head to see who was coming closer. It was Sung, smiling warmly as he leaned over the arm of the chair.</p>
<p>“You ok man?” Sung asked softly. Strive slowly nodded, not sure he could really answer verbally right now. Words felt like too much right now. Sung let out an amused little huff, offering Strive a hand up. It took a lot of effort to even get his body to respond, barely managing to raise his hand to let his leader pull him up into a sitting position. His head was spinning, even though he’d stopped moving it felt like his head was still falling forward.</p>
<p>“You think you can stand?” Sung asked with a gentle smile. Strive tried push himself up a little so he could get up, but his arms had turned to jelly. Sung had to catch him to stop him from collapsing back down into the chair. Strive shook his head in a silent no, he couldn’t stand.</p>
<p>“Ok don’t push yourself. Let's get you some clothes and I’ll carry you back to your room, ok?” Sung said sweetly, giving Strive a supportive little pat.</p>
<p>Strive managed to hum a little in acknowledgement. The noise was barely a whisper, the energy to speak was just too much for him right now.  Sung disappeared from view, and Strive couldn’t convince his body to turn his head and watch. Honestly, just keeping his eyes open was starting to become a major struggle. He just wanted to go pass out in bed and sleep for the next week…</p>
<p>“Here, let me just slip these on for you. Figured you didn’t want the others to see you naked right now.” Sung explained, returning with his arms full of Strive’s clothing. Strive weakly nodded, letting Sung gently position him  as he needed. </p>
<p>“Thank you…” Strive managed to breathe out as Sung carefully stated to work Strive’s black leotard up his legs. Strive relaxed into the touch, letting his hazy mind enjoy the feeling of his leader’s fingers gently caressing him. Normally he would be terrified at the idea of Sung seeing him naked like this, but he just didn’t have the energy to feel anything negative right now. Besides, Sung didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he was barely even glancing at Strive’s privates as he pulled the leotard up and over them. He gently took each of Strive’s arms and pulled them through the arm holes so he could properly slip the shirt on, taking extra care to get it sitting around his crystal right. He didn’t bother zipping it though.</p>
<p>“There we go, much better,” Sung smiled softly. “If you just want to hold these ones for me, then I can pick you up easily.”</p>
<p>Strive nodded, only just managing to convince his arms to accept the pile of clothing. He wanted to grip them tightly, but could barely manage to press them into his chest. He was just so tired…</p>
<p>“Alright, let me just…”</p>
<p>Sung wrapped one arm under Strive’s knees, and the other under his chest. He gripped Strive tightly, and with a small huff, easily picked him up off the chair. Sung took a moment to make sure Strive was secure, before stepping back from the machine. Strive had just enough clarity left in him to be impressed at how easily the Human was holding him. He hoped he wasn’t too heavy…</p>
<p>“There we go. Now then, let's get you to bed” Sung rumbled gently. Strive was able to feel the vibration in his chest. He let out a weak hum of acknowledgement, letting his head rest against Sung’s strong chest. He was so warm… and the bandana around his neck smelled so comforting… Strive’s vision started swimming a little as he melted in Sung’s protective arms. He barely even felt the gentle bounces of Sung carrying him out of the room. He was just so tired… Strive nestled his face deeper into Sung’s bandana, letting the warm scent fill his nose. He was just so warm… and comfy…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sung smiled a little to himself as he heard Strive start to softly snore in his arms. It must have taken a lot out of the poor kid… He made sure not to jostle Strive too much, he couldn’t bear the idea of waking him up right now… He made his way through the hall towards the common room, hoping someone would still be hanging around this time of day. He could carry the skinny Moebian easily, but if both hands were holding him upright, he couldn’t exactly open a door.</p>
<p>To his relief, Sung entered the common room and spotted three of the guys still hanging around. Master Brian was silently reading to himself in the corner, Hogan was looking at some sort of information he was projecting in front of him, while Commander Meouch was still playing a game on their machine. He noticed the little flicker in Brian’s eye, acknowledging Sung had entered the room, but not wanting to truly greet him.</p>
<p>“Hey can I get a hand quickly? I can’t open the door to his room while holding him like this” Sung asked, nodding to the passed out Strive in his arms. Meouch paused the game and turned to look, snorting a little at what he saw.</p>
<p>“Dude what did you do to the poor kid, he’s out cold!” The cat rumbled in amusement.</p>
<p>“I didn’t knock him out!” Sung protested. “He fell asleep in my arms just now!”</p>
<p>“I thought you said you were gonna go easy on him!” Meouch shook his head with a grin.</p>
<p>“I did! It’s just- well, we didn’t verbally ask, but I’m about 90% sure the kid is a full on virgin. From the way he was acting I don’t even think he even jacks off. I seriously did put him on the low setting possible, I just don’t think he’s ever done <em> anything </em> sexual like, <em> ever </em> so it just sucked the life right outta him. I didn’t even turn on any anal stuff and he got the wind knocked out of him. Plus I figured he wouldn’t want to lose his virginity to a machine.” Sung explained awkwardly, glancing down at Strive to make sure he was actually asleep and not hearing all this. The gentle snores coming from the Moebian were all he needed. He glanced back at the room and was met by Hogan’s gaze, the robot staring coldly at him. Sung snickered a little.</p>
<p>“Oh you know what I meant.” Sung huffed.</p>
<p>“Well damn, knocked out on the low settings? I’d hate to see what’d happen to the poor guy if he accidentally hit the hardcore modes.” Meouch laughed a little.</p>
<p>“Oh like you’re one to talk,” Sung taunted. Meouch shot him back a sarcastic, toothy grin, before turning back to his game.</p>
<p><em> I’ll help.   </em> Brian said telepathically, putting his book to one side. Sung smirked a little, but nodded. Of course Brian wanted to hover around Strive again, how could he have guessed?</p>
<p>“Thanks, it’ll only take a second.” He said, motioning for the ninja to follow him. Brian was beside him in an instant, movements completely silent.</p>
<p>“Catch ya.” Meouch called out as he returned his full attention to the game he was playing. </p>
<p>“Oh Havve? When you have some time, can you take a look into how safe it’d be to do a colour run by Moebius in the future? I'd be nice to swing past this guy's home at some point so they know he's doing ok.” Sung asked, nodding towards the sleeping Strive.</p>
<p>“<b>I can have a look.</b>” The robot replied with his deep, metallic rumble.</p>
<p>“Thanks man.” Sung said with a smile. Hogan let out a gentle robotic hum, returning his attention to the screens he had projected out in front of him.</p>
<p>Sung carefully carried the sleeping Strive out of the room and into the sleeping quarters hallway, doing his best not to make any movements that would jostle the poor kid from his much needed sleep. Brian followed behind silently, but Sung knew what he was up to. He was just counting the seconds until Brian finally asked.</p>
<p>
  <em> ...So what happened? What was it like? </em>
</p>
<p>“And how did I know you were going to ask me about that.” Sung chuckled gently to himself. “Look, for the most part I respected his request and didn’t look. I could still hear everything, but I didn’t <em> see </em>anything.”</p>
<p><em> ...Can I look regardless?  </em>Brian asked softly, refusing to meet Sung’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I mean, can I really stop you?” Sung huffed. He knew that his mind was no match for the ninja’s incredible powers, he was fairly sure Brian could do just about anything to his mind no matter how hard he fought it. Brian didn’t respond for a moment, but after a few seconds, Sung felt that familiar odd pressure in his mind. He rolled his eyes a little, but didn’t resist the invasion. He knew Brian would only pry a little, he wasn’t going to do anything bad. Just look around a little. The memories of the last forty minutes were forcibly pulled to the surface, replaying every second but in fast flashes of information. Sung was a little guilty that Brian would be able to see just how much Strive’s moaning had affected him, but what’s done is done. Besides, Brian wouldn’t tell Strive about it, there wasn’t a real need to worry. Brian kept digging through his memories, focusing on all the groans and whimpers of pleasure that Strive has been spilling. It was embarrassing when Brian paused on the part where Sung hadn’t been able to help himself and started jacking off, especially when Brian shot him a little <em> look </em>.</p>
<p>“Oh like that isn’t why you’re looking too...” Sung grumbled. He just… he couldn’t help it. Listening to it all had just been so… overwhelmingly hot. Hopefully Strive wouldn’t be able to remember what Sung had said in there...</p>
<p>
  <em> I know, just jealous. </em>
</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just talk to him already? Seriously, he thinks you don’t like him because you only talk to him when necessary.” Sung said with a huff.</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t know how. I don’t usually have feelings like this. I don’t want to scare him off by being… me. </em>
</p>
<p>“What about Phobos?” Sung questioned. Maybe it was just Brian’s bad phrasing, but Sung thought he and Phobos had a semi serious physical relationship going between them.</p>
<p>
  <em> That feels different. We were already friends. Plus he suggested it first.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Look man, just talk to him. Don’t bring up any of the being attracted to him stuff, outside of maybe if he decided to join in on any group sessions. Just be his friend first. Like you said, you were friends with Phobos before you started up anything physical. If you want something like that with this guy, be his friend first. Before he thinks you hate him and stops trying. He really has asked me if you like him or not because he thinks he’s upset you somehow.” Sung explained gently. </p>
<p>
  <em> But what if he doesn’t like me? </em>
</p>
<p>“Brian you are a magical master ninja with the power to destroy stars, and you’re worried about teenage girl drama.” Sung laughed. Brian glared a little in protest. </p>
<p>They’d reached Strive’s room, and Brian turned the knob and opened the door wide enough for Sung to fit inside.</p>
<p>“Look, all I’m saying is you’ll never know if you never try. Just as long as you take it slowly. Don’t just go up to him and say you desperately want to kiss him, just talk to him a little and try to become friends. Maybe he’ll be super into it, maybe not, I don’t know. But I think he'll just be happy that you don’t hate him.” Sung said warmly in support. Brian’s brows softened a little.</p>
<p>
  <em> ...You’re right. I’ll try to talk to him. I’m just… </em>
</p>
<p>“...Scared.” Sung finished for him, knowing Brian would never want to admit it himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe. I don’t know… </em>
</p>
<p>Sung shot him another smile of support, but let his attention drift back to the sleeping Moebian in his arms. He carefully walked him across the room, still being overly cautious about waking him up. Sung tried to gently lower Strive into bed, when he felt an odd tug at his neck. He paused in confusion, before spotting what the problem was. Strive’s delicate blue hand had unconsciously grasped Sung’s bandana, clasping it close to his face. Sung’s heart softened a little, unable to bring himself to pull Strive away from it.</p>
<p>“Can you untie my bandana Brian?” Sung asked softly. After a second, he felt Brian’s hands neatly untying the cloth around his neck, letting it fully slide away into Strive’s grasp. That tiny little smile on Strive’s sleeping face melted Sung’s heart. If it was bringing him some sort of comfort, he could keep it for a bit… Sung lowered Strive carefully into bed, lightly positioning the bandana around him to let him hold it like a child would their blanket. He pulled the sheets up over his body, making sure Strive wouldn’t get cold during the night. When he was satisfied, Sung stepped back silently, smiling to himself. The alien snored peacefully, unaware of anything that had just passed.</p>
<p>Sung quietly put all of Strive’s clothes on his desk so he could easily find them when he wakes, before carefully sneaking out of the room. He tried to close the door as soundlessly as possible, only the gentle click of it locking behind him being heard. He waited a moment to make sure he didn’t hear Strive wake, before sighing to himself.</p>
<p><em> How long do you think he’ll stay like that?  </em>Brian asked telepathically.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s going to be up until tomorrow afternoon. We only went for about forty minutes, but it looks like it took a lot outta the poor guy. He’s going to need a bit of time to recover… hopefully he enjoyed it though. I’d feel awful if he ended up hating the whole thing…” Sung said with a small huff of worry. He started walking back up the hallway, Brian silently following in toe. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to his room for a break, or hang out with his friends for a little bit longer. Regardless, he was pretty tired after such a long day...</p>
<p><em> Didn’t you think I was actually going to kill you guys when you first got me involved with all this?  </em>Brian’s mental voice rumbled with amusement.</p>
<p>“I mean yeah but, you’re still <em> mostly </em>Human. Humans are all horny bastards. We have no idea what Moebians are like, most records of their species got wiped after the war. Hell we straight up thought they were all dead or enslaved…” Sung sighed.</p>
<p><em> They </em> are <em> dying. </em></p>
<p>Sung was taken aback enough that his steps faltered.</p>
<p>“What?” He blinked in shock.</p>
<p><em> ...I uh… I’ve been looking inside his mind. Just little peaks…  </em>Brian admitted guiltily.</p>
<p>“You said you’d ask him first!” Sung glared at the ninja.</p>
<p><em> I know, I didn’t mean to invade. His magic just sort of… I don’t know, sometimes I felt it spark up and I just got so curious I couldn’t help myself…  </em>Brian glanced away shamefully.</p>
<p>“Brian…” Sung groaned a little, rubbing his face in frustration. “If you’re going to be his friend you can’t just snoop around in his personal thoughts like that... b… but what was that about them dying?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Their planet core is almost out. When it dies, they’ll die too. Mixture of they’ll freeze to death, and a mixture of the fact they’ll lose the connection to the crystal core. Their little chest gems are part of the planet, when they feel it die they won’t have the will to live anymore. Most plant life has already died back on his planet, and no one is giving birth anymore. Until that ship came down for Strive, they were all basically just sitting there waiting to die… </em>
</p>
<p>Sung felt his entire body go cold. His brain felt numb. </p>
<p>“Are you s-... that’s what you got out of his head? It wasn’t his just having morbid ‘what if’ thoughts?” Sung asked shakily, needing confirmation.</p>
<p><em> No. I saw him thinking about memories. The planet surface is really half dead. It’s why he was so willing to sacrifice his life the second he joined us.  </em>Brian nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>“And he never told us?” Sung blinked in shock. Brian shook his head.</p>
<p>“We… we don’t have the power to help right now. We produce too little magic to reignite a whole core like that. We got <em> some </em>magic back into their sky that’s been slowly raining down, but that’s nowhere near enough, is it? We can’t make enough to stall their core going out, can we?” Sung questioned, mind racing a mile a minute.</p>
<p>
  <em> Not at all. We can’t make enough at the moment. But… </em>
</p>
<p>“But what?” Sung asked.</p>
<p><em> But if you and Hanson are right in your theory, </em> Strive <em> might be able to make enough to stall it.  </em></p>
<p>It was like a light went off in Sung’s brain.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah you’re right! If we’re right, we could… I-I need to go talk to Arin about this!” Sung decided, rushing off in a hurry. While he couldn’t hear any steps behind him, Sung could feel the presence of Brian matching his speed.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll help. </em>
</p>
<p>“T-thanks.” Sung managed to pant out as he ran.</p>
<p>He had to make a plan. They could come up with some calculations once Hanson was able to properly measure out the magic extracted tonight. If their theories were correct then… then… Sung would stay up all night if he had to, he was going to find a way to save Strive’s planet even if it broke him. <em> This </em>was why he started the Starlight Brigade, to bring back hope and to fight The Void. What greater thing could he ever hope to dream than to bring back that planet from the grave. It would completely undo the biggest catastrophe The Void had ever created, and if they could get some ships back in those Moebians hands… they could actually stand a chance against The Void. Maybe this wasn’t a suicide mission anymore. Maybe Sung really could do this.</p>
<p>But first, he needed a plan…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof that took awhile. I checked my edit history to see when I started this, and it was July last year. And it was supposed to just be a small short fetish fic combining one of my big fetishes with Strive because there was no smut of him out there. Then that thing happened where I thought too much about it and now I may or may not have a whole Starlight Brigade universe with deep lore... wee... if you're interested in that lore, here's a link to a little compendium I've been working on https://bit.ly/38VuJq6</p>
<p>Also, there's more in this series on the way, mostly one set after the events of this, but if anyone is interested in reading it I'd love to do a retelling of the events of the music video but in depth and using my universe lore. Idk, I just love my version of Strive and the gang so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>